The Lost Canvas
by Sevirel Reshi Dashi
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat dekat ketika SMP. Namun, ada yang Naruto sembunyikan. Hal apakah yang Naruto sembunyikan? Langsung saja, ini dia ... The Lost Canvas. #FriendshipFI2019.


**The Lost Canvas**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Lost Canvas © Sevirel Reshi Dashi**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat dekat ketika SMP. Namun, ada yang Naruto sembunyikan. Hal apakah yang Naruto sembunyikan? Langsung saja, ini dia ... The Lost Canvas. #FriendshipFI2019.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Lost Canvas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah Osaka Gakuen. Siswa-siswi berlalu lalang meninggalkan kelas mereka untuk melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang pergi ke tempat klub yang mereka ikuti, ada yang bermain-main di luar sekolah, ataupun langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dari kegiatan belajar di sekolah.

Namun, dari sekian banyak siswa-siswi yang pergi meninggalkan kelas, ada dua orang murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Sakura-chan." Murid berambut kuning bertanya kepada murid satunya yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura, murid yang dipanggil Naruto tadi bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa kau ingat benda yang kuberikan kepadamu lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Benda? Benda apa, Naruto?"

"A-ah, tidak, aku rasa ingatanku sedikit buruk."

"Ng? Kau aneh."

"Hehehe. Jadi, kita mau langsung pulang atau pergi jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Hmm, kita pergi ke kantor guru dulu, baru habis itu kita pergi jalan-jalan. Ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi."

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Dengan berlalunya waktu, mereka berdua tambah akrab. Setiap bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto dan Sakura akan tetap berada di kelas untuk membicarakan kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah pulang sekolah.

Dan ketika liburan musim panas tiba, mereka akan menghabiskan satu minggu pertama liburan untuk jalan-jalan. Hanya mereka berdua.

Sewaktu SMP, Naruto pernah memberikan benda yang sangat berarti baginya. Sebuah benda yang cukup besar. Benda itu adalah sebuah kanvas.

Naruto pernah memenangkan beberapa perlombaan melukis. Sedari kecil, dia sudah menggambar banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan yang bahkan orang dewasa pun tak bisa melukis sebagus lukisan Naruto.

Lukisan indah di atas sebuah kanvas putih yang dilukisnya saat memikirkan orang yang dia sayangi, sahabatnya.

Sebuah kanvas yang Naruto berikan kepada Sakura saat dia menginap di rumahnya menjadi bukti rasa sayang Naruto kepada sahabatnya.

Dan ... sayangnya, kanvas yang diberikan Naruto telah terlupakan dalam ingatan Sakura.

.

Cahaya sang mentari menyinari permukaan bumi.

Suara burung-burung berterbangan di pagi hari yang cerah.

Merdunya suara angin berhembus.

Rasa sejuk mengiringi semua itu.

Di pagi ini, lebih tepatnya di halaman depan sekolah Osaka Gakuen, terdapat gadis bersurai merah muda, sewarna dengan bunga sakura yang mekar di saat musim semi sedang berbicara sambil berjalan bersama kedua temannya.

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Ya, ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Kami semua tahu kau itu se-SMP dengan Naruto, kalian bersahabat. Tapi, kalian terlalu dekat."

"Hinata-chan benar, Sakura. Kau akan dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang jika kalian terus-terusan seperti itu. Aku merasa kau akan tersakiti olehnya suatu saat nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan, Ino. Naruto itu sahabatku dekatku, aku bahkan mengingat saat pertemuan pertama kami. Dia itu orang yang baik, sangat baik!"

"Sekarang kita di tahun ketiga SMA, aku takut dia melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu menderita dan itu akan mempengaruhimu saat ujian ke perguruan tinggi nanti."

"Ketakutanmu itu tidak beralasan, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi, aku merasa aneh saat melihatnya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, sikapnya semakin membuatku cemas."

"Kalian ini, hah~, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan kalian sehingga berpikir seperti itu. Naruto itu baik, kalian tahu itu dari sikapnya sehari-hari di sekolah."

"Di sekolah dia memang baik, tapi bagaimana sikapnya di luar sana?"

"Aku rasa, dia punya perasaan terhadapmu, Sakura."

"Di luar sekolah dia juga baik kok, Hinata-chan. Pernah sekali setelah pertemuanku dengannya, aku mengikutinya diam-diam saat di luar sekolah. Dia bersikap baik kepada siapapun, bahkan dia menolong seorang wanita lanjut usia untuk menyebrang jalan! Dia memang baik sekali, aku suka sikapnya yang seperti itu! Kemudian, aku berpikir bahwa mengikuti seseorang tanpa sepengetahuannya adalah sikap yang tidak sopan. Jadi, aku berhenti mengikutinya pada hari itu. Dan juga, tentu saja Naruto ada perasaan kepadaku, Ino. Perasaan sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Tapi perasaan yang kurasa-."

"Kalau kita terus berbicara dan berjalan lambat seperti ini, kita akan terlambat lho. Jadi, ayo kita segera ke kelas, Ino, Hinata-chan!"

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Dan begitulah akhir pembicaraan mereka bertiga pada pagi hari ini.

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Sekali lagi, pada hari ini, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

Dan juga, sekali lagi Naruto dan Sakura masih berada di kelas, hanya berdua.

"Yosh, hari ini ayo kita pergi ke bioskop, Naruto!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-chan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Hm? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

"Kita ini ... sahabat, benar?"

"Tentu saja kita ini sahabat. Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas begitu."

"Tidak, hanya saja, apakah kita akan tetap bersahabat selamanya, apapun yang terjadi, Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku semakin heran. Apa ada masalah yang terjadi kepadamu, Naruto? Kalau memang ada, ceritakan! Kita ini sahabat, jadi harus saling membantu apapun yang terjadi."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Namun, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Apa benar kita akan tetap bersahabat? Walau mungkin akan ada banyak masalah yang terjadi di masa depan nanti?"

"Tentu saja! Walau banyak masalah yang mendatangi kita, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama, Naruto."

"Begitu."

Berhenti sejenak, Naruto menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kemudian, dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

"Sakura-chan, aku ... menyukaimu!"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa bahagia. Akan tetapi, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang biasa saja, dia mulai mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Maksudmu ... menyukaiku sebagai seorang sahabat?"

"Yap, benar sekali! Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai orang yang aku sayangi! Lebih dari sekedar sahabat! Kau membuatku kagum akan kebaikan hatimu! Warna rambutmu sewarna bunga sakura yang indah! Dan sikapmu sebagai seseorang yang disukai orang banyak membuatku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura-chan!"

"Tu-tunggu, aku ... maksudmu ... kau mengagumi diriku, benar?"

"Lebih dari itu."

"Ma-maksudmu apa, Naruto?"

"Mungkin ... ini seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"E-eeh? A-apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Naruto?"

"Aku ... sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sakura-chan. Tapi, kau harus tahu akan hal ini. Sebenarnya ..."

"Ber-berhenti, Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut akan bentakan yang Sakura tujukan kepadanya. Terputar di otaknya pembicaraan dengan kedua temannya tadi pagi. Ia menolak berpikir seperti itu. Namun, situasi saat ini membuat hal tersebut semakin mengarah kepada kenyataan yang terjadi.

"A-aku berpikir ... i-ini salah, Naruto."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Namun, ini benar-benar harus dikatakan kepadamu secara langsung."

"Aku bilang berhenti!"

Sekali lagi Naruto terkejut dengan bentakan yang ia terima.

"Begitu. Mungkin kau tahu itu. Tapi, hanya untuk memastikan, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, Sakura-chan. Apa kau ingat benda yang kuberikan kepadamu lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau menanyakan itu lagi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto. Benda apa yang kau maksud itu? Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali."

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu bertanya lagi kepada Sakura. "Jadi, kita akan tetap bersahabat, benar kan, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto."

"Begitu. Syukurlah! Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya!"

"Naruto ..."

"Oh, iya. Senin nanti, sepulang sekolah, bisakah kau ke atap sekolah?"

"Bisa saja, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah biasanya sepulang sekolah kita tetap tinggal di kelas?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lusa nanti saja. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan."

"Tu-tunggu, apa kita tidak akan pergi ke bioskop hari ini?"

Dia cukup sadar akan situasi yang mereka alami beberapa saat yang lalu. Untuk itulah Sakura bertanya seperti itu. Mencoba memperbaiki keadaan agar tidak canggung. Dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Hmm, ada yang ingin aku lakukan. Maaf ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto, kau ... jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap sendu Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia berpikir bahwa percakapan tadi hanyalah imajinasinya saja. Namun, itu bukanlah sebuah imajinasi, melainkan kenyataan yang barusan ia alami. Dirinya masih menatap ke arah pintu kelas, mengharapkan Naruto akan muncul kembali dan berkata ia hanya bercanda. Dan akan melakukan kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Akan tetapi, Naruto tak kunjung muncul. Suasana sepi di kelas ini membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Pernah beberapa kali Naruto menceritakan cerita-cerita seram dan pengalaman-pengalaman menakutkan yang ia alami. Dan salah satunya merupakan cerita betapa seramnya kelas saat kau sendirian berada disana.

Ia tahu Naruto itu penakut, dan pengalaman-pengalaman mengerikan yang ia alami merupakan fakta yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri mengingat hal-hal tersebut. Dengan segera, ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah secepatnya.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura ingin langsung pergi ke atap sekolah, tetapi ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Sakura yang dipanggil Hinata bertanya kepadanya, sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah berada di pintu luar kelas.

"Soal tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh Kurenai Sensei tadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu, Sakura?"

"Yah, baiklah. Lagipula sekarang giliran di rumahku."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa akhir pekan nanti, Sakura-chan."

"Tunggu, Hinata-chan."

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?"

"Aku tidak melihat Naruto, Sakura. Biasanya dia tetap disini sepulang sekolah. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Oh, iya. Benar juga. Sakura-chan, dimana Naruto?"

"Mungkin, dia langsung pergi ke atap. Kami janjian untuk bertemu di sana hari ini."

"Oh, begitu. Mungkin dia ingin mencoba suasana di atap sekolah bersamamu, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak biasanya. Jangan-jangan ... dia mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu, Sakura. Kalau begitu, kami mau ikut!"

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Ino pun teringat kembali kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Kemudian, Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku rasa bukan itu, Ino. Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata-chan, mungkin dia ingin mencoba suasana baru, suasana di atap sekolah, hehehe."

"Walau begitu, kami mau ikut!"

"Tidak bisa, Ino. Lagian, kalian berdua hari ini mempunyai jadwal les, bukan?"

"Benar juga."

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Sakura."

"Kau terlalu cemas, Ino."

"Baiklah, kami duluan, Sakura-chan."

"Ya, hati-hati, Hinata-chan, Ino."

Di Atap Sekolah

Tap Tap Tap

Cklek

Krieeet

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka bersama kehadiran seseorang disana, Haruno Sakura.

Cklek

Pintu tertutup kembali. Melihat sekitar, Sakura mencari keberadaan sahabatnya di atap sekolah yang luas ini. Sahabatnya yang bernama lengkap, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah, itu dia. Oooiii, Narutooo!"

Sakura memanggil nama Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Ketika jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin menipis, kedua mata Sakura melebar melihat kehadiran seseorang yang tidak ia kira akan berada disini, saat ini, bersama sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang keberadaannya mengejutkan Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terlihat terkejut.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau datang, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto ..., apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini?"

"Yah, sebenarnya begini. Ano, kemarin aku ke rumahmu, Sakura-chan."

"Untuk apa kau ke rumahku, Naruto?"

"Aku mengambil kembali benda yang sudah kuberikan kepadamu lima tahun yang lalu, Sakura-chan."

Naruto menggenggam sebuah benda yang cukup besar. Benda itu dilapisi oleh kain putih yang sedikit kotor dan berdebu.

**Flashback**

Di pagi hari, di akhir pekan, Naruto berjalan di sekitaran komplek perumahan asri yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah taman indah yang cukup besar.

Naruto saat ini ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat tersebut adalah rumah sahabatnya, Sakura. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia lakukan disana.

Tap

Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah sedang berlantai dua yang rumahnya bercat warna hijau. Rumah itu dikelilingi pagar tembok, dan disamping pagar besi yang diapit oleh pagar tembok, terdapat tombol bel disana.

TING TONG

Bzzzt

"[Yaaa, siapa disana?]"

"Ha-halo. Ini aku, bibi, Naruto."

"[Na-Naruto! Tunggu sebentar!]"

Tap Tap Tap

Cklek

Kiiit

Bunyi suara berderit ketika seseorang yang berada di dalam membuka pagar besi itu. Dan muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda.

"Oh! Naruto! Ini benar-benar kau, kan?"

"Ini benar-benar aku, bibi, Naruto. Lama tak jumpa." Naruto tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh! Ini benar-benar kau, nak! Ayo masuk!" bibi itu adalah ibunya Sakura yang bernama Hikari. Dia mencubit pipi Naruto dengan senyum bahagia tertampak di wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum akan perilaku ibu dari sahabatnya ini. "Ya, bibi."

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke rumah itu.

"Permisiii."

"Ayo kita duduk di ruang keluarga. Kau tidak lupa dimana ruang tamunya, kan, Naruto?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja tidak, bibi. Walaupun aku hanya pernah sekali kesini, tapi aku sangat ingat seluk beluk rumah ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo segera ke ruang keluarga!"

"Baiklah, bibi."

Hikari berjalan di depan Naruto dan dia memasuki ruangan di sebelah kiri, tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Nah, sekara-." Hikari yang ingin berkata berhenti ketika melihat Naruto tidak ada di belakangnya.

Kemudian, dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Naruto."

"E-eh? Iya, bibi?"

"Itu ruang makan."

"O-oh, i-iya, aku tahu ini ruang makan. Aku hanya ... sedikit lapar, hehehe."

Naruto bukannya memasuki ruang keluarga, melainkan memasuki ruang makan yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga.

"Lapar atau kau memang sudah lupa dimana ruang keluarga sebenarnya, Naruto?"

"Hehehe, aku lupa bibi, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera ke ruang keluarga. Dan ikuti aku."

"I-iya, bibi."

Di Ruang Keluarga

Tak

Hikari menyajikan secangkir teh hangat kepada Naruto. Mereka berdua saat ini sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Televisi di ruangan itu menyala, menampilkan acara tentang perjalanan dua orang gadis cantik mencoba berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang tersebar di negara Jepang ini, yang belum diketahui oleh banyak orang secara umum.

"Silahkan diminum, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, bibi."

Sluuurp

Naruto menyeruput sedikit minuman yang berasal dari dedaunan tanaman teh tersebut.

"Tehnya enak."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, iya. Yang tadi, aku benar-benar lupa, bibi. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kau baru satu kali kesini sebelumnya, dan itupun sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Jadi, wajar saja kau lupa."

"Hehehe."

"Kau tidak pernah mampir ketika kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura sepulang sekolah. Dan pada waktu liburan musim panas, kalian selalu janji untuk bertemu di taman kota. Padahal, bibi sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk bertemu di rumah bibi saja, biar kau bisa sarapan disini sebelum pergi."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, bibi. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan diriku untuk berjalan jauh kesini."

"Tidak bisa disalahkan, perumahan ini memang jauh dari pusat kota. Dan rumahmu lebih ke utara dari pusat kota. Bila naik kendaraan umum, sudah pasti mahal."

"Hehehe, begitulah."

"Akan tetapi, persahabatan macam apa yang sahabatnya hanya pernah sekali ke rumah?"

"Persahabatan macam kami berdua, bibi. Hehehe."

"Hah~. Oh, iya. Sekarang Sakura lagi ada kerja kelompok di rumah Hinata, Naruto. Bibi telepon dia dulu, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Aku juga ada urusan lain disini."

"Urusan apa, Naruto? Apa tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya ada sih. Tapi, begini ... apa bibi ingat benda yang kuberikan kepada Sakura lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Benda? Benda apa? Sebentar, bibi ingat-ingat dulu." Hikari mengingat-ingat benda apa yang diberikan sahabat putrinya tersebut.

Kemudian, beberapa saat kemudian, ibu dari Sakura itu pun berkata, "Ah! Bibi ingat! Ayo kita ke gudang belakang. Benda itu ada disana."

Dengan segera, Naruto mengikuti Hikari menuju ke gudang belakang.

**Flashback End**

"I-itu!" Sakura terkejut melihat benda yang Naruto perlihatkan itu.

Sebuah lukisan yang tadinya tertutupi oleh kain yang sedikit kotor dan berdebu. Sebuah lukisan dua orang berbeda warna rambut. Lukisan seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Lukisan inilah yang kutanyakan kepadamu beberapa hari terakhir ini, Sakura."

"Ti-dak mung-kin."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar lupa." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Na-Naruto, jangan bilang, kalau keberadaan Sasuke-kun disini sekarang adalah ..."

"Yah, seperti yang kau kira. Tapi, biar kuulang kembali apa yang kukatakan kepadamu saat kuberikan lukisan ini padamu."

Kedua mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, pada hari senin. Sehari setelah kita pulang dari liburan musim panas kita yang pertama sejak kita bersahabat, aku ... pertama kali datang ke rumahmu."

Sakura mulai mengingat kejadian yang dulu mereka berdua alami, seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin. Dirinya sangat percaya diri dengan ingatan kuat yang ia miliki. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa ia lupa akan kenangan berharga tersebut.

"Aku datang ke rumahmu sambil membawa lukisan ini, lukisan yang sangat berharga bagiku. Setelah sampai dirumahmu, aku mulai menceritakan tentang sahabat masa kecilku, Sasuke. Kami berdua selalu bermain bersama, belajar bersama, liburan bersama, bahkan tidur bersama." Naruto terkekeh ketika mengatakan hal terakhir tersebut.

"Yah, kami masih polos waktu itu. Orangtua kami juga merupakan sahabat karib. Jadi, kami sering bertemu. Hingga suatu hari ..., Sasuke memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pergi, mengikuti ayahnya yang pindah tugas ke Hokkaido. Aku tentu saja sedih mendengar hal itu. Lalu, kami berdua mengatakan perasaan kami yang sejujurnya, perasaan sayang."

Air mata Sakura mulai menetes. Perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini.

"Kemudian, kami berjanji, suatu saat saat kami bertemu kembali, kami akan berpacaran dan membuat sebuah janji lagi. Lukisan ini kubuat untuk mengingatkanku kepadanya. Lima tahun yang lalu, kupercayakan lukisan ini kepadamu, Sakura, karena kau sahabat pertamaku setelah Sasuke pergi."

Air mata membanjiri setiap inci wajah Sakura. Dia hanya bisa mendengar dan diam dalam tangisan pilu.

"Akan tetapi, kau lupa akan hal berharga yang kupunya ini. Kupikir, lukisan ini telah hilang. Tapi, untung saja ibumu mengingatnya, dan dia meletakkan lukisan ini di gudang karena kau menaruhnya sembarangan. Ibumu bercerita, bahkan pernah sekali lukisan ini hampir diambil petugas sampah, karena diletakkan sembarangan di luar pagar beserta barang-barang rongsokan lainnya."

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Sakura. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya, karena tidak bisa menjaga barang berharga sahabatnya yang dipercayakan kepadanya itu.

Sahabat macam apa yang tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang dipercayakan kepadanya? Apakah ia memang seorang sahabat? Tidak! Jangan bercanda! Dirinya tidak pantas lagi dipanggil sahabat. Sakura memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

"Pada waktu kelas satu SMA, aku sangat bahagia bertemu dengan orang yang aku sayangi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, telah kembali ke kota ini, membawa kebahagiaan kepadaku. Setelah kami bertemu kembali, kami kembali berjanji bahwa suatu saat nanti, kami akan menikah."

Sakura masih menangis pilu, pandangannya semakin menunduk. Sedari tadi, Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto dan isak tangis Sakura hanya diam mengamati.

"Lalu, perasaan yang mengganggu diriku selama dua setengah tahun terakhir ini dimulai pada saat kau menceritakan bahwa kau menyukai Sasuke, Sakura."

Pandangan Sakura mengadah ke arah Naruto, kedua matanya masih mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata kesedihan.

"Aku terkejut mendengar kau menyukai Sasuke yang baru pertama kali kau temui. Kupikir, kau hanya bercanda saat itu, karena tak mungkin kau menyukai Sasuke yang pada dasarnya orang yang aku sayangi ketika bercerita kepadamu lima tahun yang lalu. Namun, itu bukan candaan. Kau benar-benar menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Aku ingin segera memberitahumu bahwa kami berpacaran. Akan tetapi, aku takut melukaimu. Jadi, diriku menahan rasa akan takut melukaimu selama dua setengah tahun ini."

Suara tangis Sakura semakin pecah. Naruto, sahabatnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan menjadi sahabatnya itu menderita karenanya. Naruto sangat memperdulikan dirinya, bahkan sampai menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Hingga, aku menanyakan perihal lukisan ini padamu. Kau telah melupakan lukisan ini, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Sakura, layaknya orang jatuh cinta. Untuk itulah aku mulai berpikir ini salah, karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa kami berpacaran. Aku ingin menjelaskannya sabtu kemarin. Namun, kau membentak diriku. Kupikir kau tahu kebenarannya. Tapi, aku memastikannya sekali lagi. Ternyata, kau tidak tahu. Kemudian, aku berencana memberitahumu kebenarannya setelah mendapatkan kembali lukisan yang telah hilang dalam ingatanmu ini, supaya kau ingat."

"Na-ruto ... hiks, ma-afkan aku. Hiks ... hiks. Aku ... menyakiti ... dirimu."

"Tidak, Sakura, akulah yang menyakitimu. Aku yang diam membisu tidak menceritakan lebih awal kepadamu, hingga kau tersakiti seperti ini."

"Jelas akulah ... hiks ... yang menyakitimu, Naruto. Hiks ... Sahabat? Aku ... bukanlah sahabatmu ..., Naruto. Seorang ... hiks ... sahabat tidak pernah menyakiti sahabatnya. Jadi, Naruto ... aku ... hiks ... bukanlah orang yang pantas menjadi sahabatmu."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Dia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka putus. Bukankah Sakura sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tetap bersahabat selamanya apapun yang terjadi?

"Sakura, kau ... bukankah kau yang bilang kita akan tetap bersahabat apapun yang terjadi?"

"Memang ... hiks ... tapi aku telah menyakitimu, Naruto. Aku ... tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu."

"Sakura, aku ... akan merasa semakin sedih bila hubungan persahabatan kita terputus disini. Aku ..."

Grep

Naruto memeluk erat Sakura dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sakura! Kita akan tetap bersahabat! Aku menyayangimu! Kita akan menghadapinya bersama! Jadi, aku mohon ... hiks ... tetaplah menjadi ... sahabatku, Sakura."

Sekali lagi kedua mata Sakura melebar mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto sangat baik dan perhatian dengannya. Lalu, dia pun membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Ba-ik ..., Naruto. Kita akan tetap bersahabat. Dan ... hiks ..., terima kasih banyak."

Akhirnya, kedua siswi itu pun berpelukan sambil menangis bahagia. Sakura yang sebelumnya menangis sedih, sekarang menangis bahagia bersama sahabatnya yang telah ia sakiti tanpa sadar.

Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan mereka kini tersenyum tipis. Dan, hari ini, semuanya berakhir bahagia.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, minggu demi minggu pun juga berlalu, bulan demi bulan mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sesama sahabat yang utuh. Canda dan tawa mengiringi mereka bertiga dalam setiap kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah.

Kemudian, hari kelulusan tiba.

"Naruto."

"Sakura."

"Dan jangan melupakanku."

"Hehehe, tentu saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Kita ..."

"... akan ..."

"... tetap ..."

"... bersahabat ..."

"... selamanya!"

**The Lost Canvas, End.**


End file.
